loba y La chica en el bar
by A.R.O.34
Summary: Demasiados otoños han corrido frente a sus ojos y ahora teniendo todo lo que siempre anhelo es cuando más extraña el tiempo en que solo la tenía a ella a su lado. Una carta junto con una manzana llego a su puerta para mover su vida de nuevo.


**Loba y la niña en el bar **

* * *

El inquieto hombre intentaba en vano descansar sobre una suntuosa cama de sauce justo en el centro de la gran habitación, en realidad hacia ya varios meses que se le dificultaba el dormir y si llegaba a conciliar el sueño, a su mente llegaban sueños que le atormentaban a tal grado que le hacían desear tener pesadillas, cualquier cosa sería mejor que las visiones de sus recuerdos, que esta noche en particular fueron tan claros y reales que no pudo más que despertar en un quejido.

Una joven entro de inmediato al escuchar un quejido proveniente de la habitación.

**¿Lawrens, se encuentra bien?** pregunto ella con verdadera preocupación. Pues para ella aquel hombre lo era todo. De no haber sido por su gentil corazón ella estaría muerta, lo savia y agradecía cada día que fuese él quien la hubiese comprado hace ya 10 años.

**Estoy bien María es solo que, Esta noche me trajo recuerdos de otros tiempos**. Explico al erguirse en la cama y poner su espalda contra el respaldo.

Ella se sentó a la orilla de su cama**. Debió ser uno bastante triste. **Señaló al darle un pañuelo que llevaba consigo.

Él lo tomo y con este seco las fugitivas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos mientras dormía.

**¿Me lo contara algún día?** pregunto ella.

**No tiene importancia no es más que un vago sentimentalismo, dulce y triste, pero viejo. **

Ella se perdió en mirarlo, como últimamente solía hacerlo cosa le apenaba y entristecía ya que no se consideraba digna de tener lo que deseaba de el.

**¿Sucede algo?** pregunto el notando la mirada de la joven.

**N-no es solo que pensaba en qué hacer para desayunar.**

**Sabes que no es necesario, no tienes por qué ocuparte de eso. Además hoy tengo un negocio importante que serrar en el Shatrel y desayunare en ese sitio.**

**Entiendo,** dijo agachando la mirada. **Por cierto dejaron una carta con su nombre escrito y una manzana mordida en la puerta.**

**¿¡Una manzana!? **pregunto al detener la respiración.

**Si.**

El de inmediato se paro **¿donde está la carta?**

**La puse sobre su escritorio en la biblioteca junto a...** ella no acabo de decir su contestación cuando el ya había salido del cuarto vistiendo solo un pantalón para dormir.

**Laurens, **murmuro al verlo tan alterado.

El llego corriendo al escritorio en una habitación rodeada de libreros repletos con libros de cuentas y de leyendas paganas, encontró de una rápida mirada sobre el escritorio la carta y la tomo velozmente para abrirla con tal desesperación que corto su dedo índice con el abrecartas cosa a la que ni siquiera le dio importancia.

**Hoy nos veremos. **

Eso era todo lo que aquel papel ahora manchado con sangre tenia escrito.

Presuroso se cubro su cuerpo con prendas adecuadas y salió de su hogar uno de los más grandes del pueblo.

**¿¡Señor desea que saque el carruaje!?** Pregunto un hombre de mediana edad al verlo salir.

**Iré caminando.**

Y apurado paso por las calles y sus senderos intrincados alrededor de las personas buscando su rostro en todas partes intentando captar su olor. De esa manera pasaron horas sin descanso alguno, hasta que fue evidente que el no la encontraría al menos que ella quisiera.

Suspiro **siempre igual Horo** fue cuando decidió seguir con lo que tenía planeado para su día si de igual forma ella decidiría que mas podía hacer.

Al llegar al Shatrel un bar de la comunidad que el frecuentaba ya que le gustaba la comida del sitio. Era por eso que insistía en que los tratos comerciales se serraran en aquel lugar, también era el sitio donde siempre estaba pensando en ella con su eterna obstinación.

**¡Señor Lawrence!, pase su mesa esta lista.** le dijo un dependiente del sitio. **El señor Hans ya se encuentra esperándolo.**

El tomo asiento frente a un corpulento hombre de abundante bigote y rubios cabellos quien llevaba un rato de haber empezado a comer.

**Tenias razón la comida es excelente pero eso no te escusa de hacer esperar a tu transportista.**

**Al menos pudiste comer antes de hablar de negocios y eso siempre da buenos tratos. Por supuesto esto corre por mi cuenta. **Explico Lawrence

**Me parece lo más justo.**

**Y bien que decidiste, aceptas el trato.**

**La cantidad de materia que deseas que mi compañía de transporte naval lleve es demasiada con respecto al costo que estas dispuesto a pagarnos. **Comento Hans sin miramientos.

**Ya veo,** dijo Lawrence al recargarse en la silla, **entonces no ay mas de que hablar.**

Hans lo miro extrañado no esperaba esa reacción.

**Espera aun podemos llegar a un acuerdo.**

**¿Si que propones?** pregunto Lawrence fingiendo desinterés.

**Si aumentas dos piezas de plata por paca lo transportaremos en los barcos de inmediato.**

**Lo siento pero eso no será posible, además tratándose de pieles y telas que son mercancías imperecederas supongo que será mejor transportarla por tierra, me seria mucho menos costoso.**

Hans se paró de la silla y golpeo la mesa. **¡¡Te estás burlando de mi, si ya tenias pensado transportarlo por tierra ¿por que llamarme para hacer el viaje?!!**

**Porque sería una lástima que tardase tanto**. Contesto Lawrence cambiando el tono a una más bajo.

**¿A qué te refieres?** Gruño Hans notoriamente alterado.

**Vamos Hans toma asiento**. Le indico Lawrence.

**¿Contesta a que te refieres?**

**Ganancias. Veras Hans el asunto es el tiempo, la mayoría de las pieles llegaran de las ciudades del norte en el transcurso de las siguientes semanas, pero al hacer un viaje en barco trayendo tal cantidad de pieles como coma las que yo tengo podremos adelantar a la temporada y con costos iguales al mercado que aun no llega me asegurare de vender hasta el último de mis productos.**

El hombre se toco el bigote razonando las palabras de Laurens. **Eso provocara que los comerciantes que lleguen después de tu venta tengan que venderlas a menor costo.**

**Así es.** Respondió sonriente Lawrence.

**¿Y aun con la posibilidad de obtener todas las ganancias no deseas pagar el transporte?**

**Veras Hans el hecho es que soy parte de un gremio de comerciantes reconocidos que han echo negocios frecuentemente con compañías navales, lamentable mente aun no llegamos a un acuerdo comercial con alguna compañía en particular, y yo como miembro respetado del gremio conseguí que me brindaran el honor de elegir a una compañía de transporte naval permanente.**

**¿¡¡¡QUÉ!!!?** grito Hans sorprendido.

**Es justo lo que oyes**. Respondió Lawrence con tranquilidad

**¿Un acuerdo con el gremio?** Pregunto Hans aun incrédulo.

**¿Entonces Hans a que compañía de transportación naval me recomiendas para el trato?**

**!!!HAJAJAJA si que eres un maldito zorro astuto¡¡¡**

**¿Entonces aceptas?**

**Crees que soy estúpido no me dejaste opciones. **Contesto el rubio.

**Bien es un hecho, esperare la llegada de los barcos en cinco días.**

**Correcto me voy para dar la notificación, ya que no tengo tiempo que perder, **informo Hans.

Mientras Laurens se paro para estrechar su mano y luego pidió algo para comer

Mientras comía noto que una chica que aparentaba no tener más de catorce años lo había estado observando. Aun así no le prestó importancia hasta que ella se paró de la silla en la que se encontraba y se sentó en su mesa, dedicándole una mirada desafiante con sus ojos color carmín.

**¿Que quieres?** pregunto Lawrence extrañado por la actitud de la joven.

**Nada solo pensaba en el acuerdo que acabas de hacer.**

Laurens volvió a concentrar su atención en sus alimentos.** Si, y cómo pudiste oírlo.**

**Tengo buen oído y ese tal Hans habla demasiado alto.**

Laurens sonrió. **¿Y que pensaste?**

**Que es extraño, si de igual forma tu podías vender la totalidad de las pieles cuando estas llegaran por tierra, por que traerlas en barco pagando más cuando ni siquiera vas a aumentar el costo de tus productos.**

Ella había llamado su atención, así que Laurens de nuevo fijo la mirada en los ojos de la joven.

**Eso es porque ay compañías que no tienen acuerdos formales con algún comerciante especifico y estas son las primeras en recibir las ofertas de los mismos ya que al carecer de contrato pueden vender sus mercancías a costos moderadamente más elevados sin embargo esto también le permite a la compañía ser exigente con los productos que se le venden.**

**Entonces tú vas a llegar antes a estas compañías y ofrecerás los productos a costos de mercado, antes que los demás.**

**Si esa es la idea.**

**Sigues con poca ganancia. **Sentencio la chica

**Hasta este punto así es. Pero cuando lleguen los demás comerciantes que no tengan contratos se toparan con la noticia de que estas compañías ya no están comprando más productos y sus productos se quedaran lo cual es una pérdida total sin algún almacén y aún teniéndolo el deterioro de las mercancías de todo un año los volverá productos de segunda, esto sin mencionar la perdida de activos que esto representa.**

**Entonces ellos estarán desesperados por vender.** Comento ella.

**Así es y yo les comprare lo mejor de sus mercancías a costos mínimos y estas son las que entregare en las compañías con las que yo tengo acuerdos comerciales. Así ellos estarán felices de deshacerse de las mercancías con un poco margen de pérdidas. También las compañías que no tienen contratos tendrán las mercancías antes de lo previsto y lograran adelantar sus productos terminados y las que tienen acuerdos comerciales con migo, tendrán solo lo mejor de lo mejor en materias primas asegurándome otro año de acuerdo.**

Ella lo miraba sorprendida, debía admitir el era mucho más listo de lo que juzgo a primera vista y no solía equivocarse en sus apreciaciones de las personas y si lo hacía nunca se rebajaría a admitir que ella estaba en un error.

**¿Sucede algo?,** pregunto Lawrence al notarla un tanto distraída. **¿Es acaso que te e impresionado?**

**No claro que no un hombre jamás me impresionaría.** Contesto un tanto descolocada

Lawrence sonrió **valla que decepción**.

Hubo un breve silencio mientras ella pensaba una manera de rebatir el comentario.

**Si y el único perdedor aquí es el tal gremio de quien firmaras el contrato naval.** Comento ella con un aire triunfal.

**¿El tal gremio?** pegunto Lawrence sorprendido por la manera de referirse a la organización.

Laurens le hizo una seña con la mano para que ella se acercara a él cosa que ella hizo con desgano, **Sabes el gremio no es una persona**, le susurro al oído.

Ella se puso completamente roja de vergüenza.

**Si claro que lo se tonto.**

Laurens puso los ojos a medio serrara, **si como fui tan tonto como para pensar que no lo savias.**

**Así es y espero que aprendas de tu error.** Reprendió ella.

**Si, después de todo como no sabrías que gremio es una tienda de salchichas con queso de cabra.**

**Si eso mismo es**. Sentencio la joven.

Laurens sonrió y la miro de forma acusadora mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Ella se quedo callada estudiando la expresión del hombre.

………………………………

**¿No es cierto verdad?** pregunto agachando la mirada por primera vez durante toda la conversación.

**No en realidad es una organización formada por diversos comerciantes que se apoyan y respaldan entre sí.**

…………………………….

**Bueno pues qué más da, mi punto es que ellos te confiaron la elección y tú lo usaste para tus propias ganancias.**

**No totalmente, la compañía transportista de Hans es la mejor del área y de igual forma el trato se lo propondría a él.**

**Así el me hace un favor en cuestión de costos y sienta precedente para mis productos y el gana con el amento de sus embarques, de nuevo todos felices.** Dijo triunfal.

Ella lo vio sonreír y una pequeña sonrisa también se pinto en su rostro.

**Va que aburrido, no sabes otra hablar de nada que no sea de negocios. Dijo al voltearse para ocultar su sonrisa.**

**No, no tengo mucho que contarle a una chiquilla que cree saber todos los secretos del mundo.**

**¿Que me estas insultando?** lo miro de manera amenazante

**Tranquila, supongo que ay una historia que te puedo contar.**

**¿Crees en dioses paganos pregunto él?**

A lo que ella contesto que **!!!SI¡¡¡ **casi dando un salto de la silla.

**Bien pero esta será una historia larga así que creo que lo mejor es que pidas algo para comer.**

Ella se quedo quieta. **Es, que yo no tengo**.

**Entiendo no es necesario que digas mas además que clase de anfitrión sería si no le invitara un poco de comida a mi agradable acompañante.**

**Los halagos no te servirán de nada**, contesto ella raídamente con un gesto severo.

**Si y entonces podría explicarme el porqué de su sonrojo.**

**¡NO AY TAL!** grito ella.

**Bueno pide lo que gustes**, alzo la mano para llamar a un mesero.

**Disculpe señor esta señorita lo está molestando.** Pregunto el trabajador al llegar junto a la mesa.

Ella volteo a ver a Laurens casi con desesperación.

**No todo lo contrario resulto ser una sorprendentemente hábil conversadora y ahora deseo pagar sus alimentos así que tráiganle lo que pida.**

**Entendido señor**. Y le dio la carta a la chica, quien pidió todo lo que tenia costo más elevado del mismo pues según su razonamiento entre más caro zabra mejor.

**Y cuál es tu historia** pregunto ella después de pedir la orden.

**Cruzaba el mes de otoño, cuando el bosque se forraba de matices pardos y cafés y el aroma de madera se adueña del atardecer, las espigas de trigo se cosechaban y el mundo tenía aun un resplandor de novedad para mis ojos, aunque tan solo con una tenue luz y al igual que una jovencita que conozco creía saberlo todo.**

**Oye** reclamo ella.

**Me encontré con una diosa y me pido que la acompañara en su viaje de regreso a su casa y que había estado 400 años ayudando a crecer las cosechas de trigo en cierta aldea pero ahora se sentía innecesaria.**

Le trajeron los platos a la mesa y empezó a comer de forma apresurada.

**Y-por-fe-te-lijo-a-ti.** Dijo con la boca llena de comida de tal modo que casi se ahoga.

El al notar su desesperación y los golpes que ella misma se daba en el pecho. Le pasó su bebida y ella la probar el liquido pudo pasar la comida.

**!!!!Haaaa casi muero¡¡¡¡ los humanos si que están mal hechos, para que les sirven estas bocas con la garganta tan pequeña.**

**Te das cuenta de lo extraña de tu oración** pregunto Lawrence.

**Yo……. mejor sigue con ti historia. **

**Si pero si me prometes que comerás mas tranquilamente ya que nadie te esta apresurando.**

**Yo como, como yo quiera,** dijo ella sin embargo obedeció.

**Respondiendo a tu pregunta de ¿por qué me eligió a mí? Supongo que no tenía muchas opciones.** Contesto levantando los hombros.

**Y ¿porque decidiste ayudarla si era una extraña?**

**Ya vez soy bastante propenso a ayudar a mujeres desconocidas.** Dijo mientras la señalaba.

**¡¿En verdad?!** Pregunto ella sorprendida.

**No, claro que no, es solo que sus ojos tenían un tono apenas visto para mí que me deslumbro. **

**En aquel entonces yo le dije que hacer mis tratos no era cosa fácil y ella me demostró que estaba equivocado al lograr lo propio. Todavía me pregunto como pude juzgarla así y como pudo hacerme cambiar y como se volvió parte de mí, de tal manera que esos días aun ahora me parecen primavera. **

**¿Entonces te enamoraste?**

El apenas afirmo con la cabeza en un sutil movimiento. Y aparentemente ella estaba satisfecha con la respuesta y la reacción

**Aun no olvido las noches agarrado de su mano la luz de unos faroles, noches que jamás debieron ser.**

**¿Po-porque dices que no debieron ser?**

**Porque el adiós llego y……..**

**No me interesa esa parte,** dijo al hacer un gesto de desgano la jovencita, **si quisiera escuchar historias tristes le pediría a mi madre que me contara alguna.**

**Mejor háblame más de ella.**

**¿De tu madre? **Pregunto Lawrence fingiendo torpeza.

**No de la mujer que te enamoraste tonto.**

**Ella pues, cuando me miraba fijamente me provocaba una sensación que nadie más me ha provocado nunca, además de tener una actitud bastante extraña, en ocasiones feliz y juguetona y en otras molesta y engreída, si las mujeres son di fisiles una mitad diosa pareciere ser mucho más complicada.**

**Oye esas son solo cosas malas. No puede ser que no tuviera nada bueno.**

**No del todo en realidad incluso eso me gustaba de ella pero sí que tenía cosas buenas como, unos hermosos ojos color carmín muy parecidos a los tuyos, además de un dulce y extrañamente embriagante olor a manzanas frescas en su cabello.**

La chica tomo su propio cabello color cenizo y lo paso por sobre su hombro para olerlo y al apreciar el aroma puso un rostro abatido.

**¿Sucede algo malo?** pregunto Lawrence al notar su expresión.

**Nada es solo que el mío no huele a manzanas frescas.**

**De seguro tiene un agradable aroma.** le indico Lawrence intentando animar a la chica

**¿Tu crees?** respondió mientras se subía sobre la mesa y ponía su cabello cerca de el hombre. Acto que no paso desapercibido por los presentes.

**¿Y? ¡HUÉLELO YA Y DIME CUAL ES SU OLOR!** le grito la chica captando aun más miradas curiosas por la escena.

Laurens quien se había encontrado tranquilo durante toda la conversación por vez primera se sintió apenado pero aun así atendió a la petición de la chica aspirando lentamente su fragancia.

**¿Y bien?** pregunto ella con impaciencia después de unos segundos.

El llevo su mano a la barbilla. **No, no huele a manzanas.**

**Ya lo savia por eso te pregunte a que huele.** Le reclamo.

**Es como canela.**

**¿Canela?** pregunto intrigada.

**Si ¿no la conoces?** pregunto con una media sonrisa obviamente tratando de molestarla.

**Pues claro que la conozco.**

**Pues no te creo.** Sentencio Lawrence.

**Bueno y si no la conozco eso de ninguna forma se significa que tú seas más sabio que yo.**

**Nunca pretendí eso.** Contesto Lawrens en un tolo serio intentando tranquilizarla. Para pasar de nuevo a un silencio mientras ella lo veía con disgusto.

**Me gusta tu olor,** afirmo Laurens después de un rato intentando que la chica cambiara el semblante, cosa que al parecer logro.

**Y-y y a mí me gusta el tuyo. **Contesto ella **es como trigo recién cortado.**

De nuevo hubo silencio entre ambos.

……………………………..

……………………………..

**¿Y ustedes alguna ves hicieron el amor?** pregunto ella cambiando drásticamente de tema y haciendo que Lawrens casi se ahogara con su bebida ya que gusto en ese momento el estaba tomando.

El estuvo a punto de reclamarle pero la noto desafiante y a la expectativa.

**¿En verdad quieres saber de eso?**

**Si.** Contesto sin dudar

**¿No crees que seas muy pequeña para preguntar sobre eso?**

**No y yo lo e visto antes muchas veces así que no soy muy pequeña para nada.**

Laurens de nuevo casi se ahoga, que tino tenia la chica para soltar esos comentarios en el momento más inoportuno.

**Si lo hicimos.** Contesto Lawrence intentando ocultar su sonrojo al recordar, y zanjar el tema.

**¿Que, eso es todo, ni siquiera lo describirás?**

**Claro que no lo describiré…. eso fue entre ella y yo.**

**Va que aburrido seguramente no paso nada.**

**¿En verdad crees que caeré con eso?** Pregunto Lawrence.

Ella puso una cara de fastidio.** Solo dilo. **

**¿Para que quieres saber?**

**Pues yo tengo mis motivos y como te dije antes el sexo no es nada nuevo para mi, lo he visto ya miles de veces y una descripción no hará la diferencia.**

El tono de su vos cambio drásticamente a uno más bajo, **además así podre saber si en verdad se amaron.**

Lawrence al verla suspiro resignado, **está bien solo espero que no me reclames**.

**Si, no lo hare, **respondió sonriente.

…………………………………..

**Cuando después tanto tiempo me entrego su cuerpo, no lo desperdiciamos tiempo en algo que no fuera el grandioso amarnos y fuimos mas allá de lo descubierto por quien dice conocerlo todo, para darme cuenta de lo poco que conocía en sí.** Explico Lawrence con una sonrisa triunfal al resumir los hechos de forma tan elegante.

……………………………………

**¿Que eso es todo? se mas especifico y perverso.**

**Bien,** contesto Laurens fastidiado. **tú lo pediste así que prepárate para una larga historia**.

**Era una horrenda noche de invierno en la cual solo se podía ver la luna llena pues el manto estrellado se perdía entre los copos de nieve. Llevábamos mas de 6 meses de viajar juntos y aquella noche era particularmente fría, las mantas que llevábamos no eran para nada suficientes y encender una fogata entre aquella nieve y con el constante soplar del viento era una tarea realmente difícil, así que después de intentarlo inútilmente Horo me pidió de la sutil forma en que ella solía pedirme las cosas. Que volviera a la carreta con ella. **

**Valla mi compañero sí que es un inútil humano, insisto que ser un gato seria mas adecuado para ti.**

**Vamos Horo no tengo ganas de escuchar tus burlas.**

**Es una pena ya que en este sitio no tienes nada mas que escuchar, además fuiste tú el que quiso salir del pueblo esta mañana, cando yo quería quedarme un día mas. **Reclamo sacando la lengua.

**Solo querías comer de nuevo ese estofado, tan costoso.**

**Y supongo que congelarse junto al camino es mejor que querer comer un estofado caliente en una cómoda posada.**

**Si, si ya entendí tu punto, y aun así eso no me ayudara a encender este fuego.**

**Ni un milagro te ayudaría. **Afirmo Horo volviendo al interior de la caja de la carreta.

…………………………………

**Lawrence. **

**¿Y ahora que quiere su alteza?**

**Ya deja eso, de nada me sirve un helado de compañero además seguro sabrías bastante amargo.**

**Ya Horo bien sabes que pasar la noche sin la fogata sería imposible.**

**Pues a mi se me ocurren un par de ideas. **Señalo ella juguetonamente mientras se lamia los labios justo cuando Lawrens voltio a verla.

**¿Si cuales? **gruño con fastidio.

**Vamos no me digas que al hábil comerciante no le pasa por la cabeza la idea, mmmm al parecer fue un error el enseñarle sobre el territorio a aquella chica de la posada. **

Laurens se puso marcadamente rojo y Horo de inmediato lo noto fingiendo inocencia. **Si llegas a tener frio me convertiré en loba y de esa forma esta tormenta no será mas que una brisa fresca mientras tu puedes estar abrigado entre mi pelaje, te aseguro que es cálido y acogedor, pero tendrías que darme de tu sangre ya que no pienso comer mas de mi trigo.**

………**Bien** contesto Lawrence resignado, sacudiendo la nieve de su ropa y yendo para la careta y taparse con las mantas.

El se intento acomodar de lado contrario a como estaba Horo acostada ya que aunque durmieran en la misma careta siempre se guardaban alguna distancia

Pero la mano de Horo tomo su brazo y para después acariciarle la espalda antes de que el pudiera cambiar de posición que sucede Horo.

**Eres un idiota si estas casi congelado.**

**No es para tanto.**

**Hasta que no piense que estas lo suficientemente caliente no te soltare dijo al abrasarlo por la espalda permitiéndole sentir el cuerpo de la chica aun atraves del grueso abrigo.**

**¡¿Que haces Horo!?** Pregunto pensando que se trataba de algún juego.

**Necio comerciante.** Contesto Horo con indignación**, en términos que sean comprensibles para ti dime cual es el costo de tu piel, suponiendo claro que esta interesada en usarte como abrigo durante esta noche. Dije que al menos conocía dos formas de pasarla.**

Lawrence se volteo y quedo de frente al rostro de Horo quien lo miraba con sus grandes ojos que reflejaban tenuemente el brillo de la luna como si fuese un cazador asechando a su presa en la oscuridad de la noche.

**Que la menos se te ocurrían un par de ideas para pasar la noche durante esta tormenta, si la de volverte loba fue una ¿cual es la otra?** Pregunto el entendiendo completamente el juego de ella pero decidido a no darle el gusto de verlo caer en él para después dejarlo ilusionado y reírse de el por esto.

Los incisivos de la loba se mostraron entre la oscuridad en una sonrisa picara al tiempo que tomaba la fría mano de Lawrens entre las suyas y la dirigió lentamente atraves de los espacios entre los botones de su grueso abrigo, solo dejando entre la mano de Laurens y el cuerpo de ella escasos centímetros y una delgada blusa sin embargo justo antes de guiarla al ansiado contacto de sus dedos en el cuerpo la abandono dejándola sola y a la intemperie sin las manos de ella acompañándola.

_¿Que quería? ¿Que la tocara? ¿Que se detuviera? _este enfermizo juego de ella lo estaba desesperando y el siempre lo perdía, ella lo guiaba a las orillas de la excitación y lo abandonaba cruelmente, justo como ahora.

Lawrence enfoco los ojos que de poco servían debajo de las gruesas cobijas y sobre las pieles que transportaba, como antes tan solo un tenue rallo de luz de luna se filtraba hasta el rostro de ella, en el cual Laurens no encontró respuesta ya que ella fingía estar dormida cosa que obviamente no pasaba pues Horo no disimulaba su sonrisa mostrando sus incisivos caninos.

La mano de Laurens aun estaba expectante por la orden de su poseedor y su corazón ansiaba tanto el contacto con el cuerpo de ella como siempre lo deseaba y más en el área en el cual ella la avía dejado justo sobre uno de sus senos aun sin tocarlo.

Sin embargo como el frio y calculador comerciante que era su mente gano a su corazón y obedeció la razón.

_Esto no es más que un juego para ella y lo que tú tienes con ella esta especie de relación y es demasiado valiosa para arruinarla tan solo por un infantil deseo._

Lawrence retiro lentamente su mano.

**¿Que haces? **pregunto Horo aun sin abrir los ojos.

**¿Que no estabas dormida?**

Ella ignoro olímpicamente el comentario del hombre. **¿Que deseas que haga que me lance sobre ti y te fuerce a hacerme el amor?** Este comentario tenía cierta amargura.

Que Lawrence quedo mudo ante estas palabras su cuerpo se tenso completamente acaso esto era un juego o en realidad ella lo deseaba. Su mente se nublo por un instante pero Horo no lo dejo siquiera reaccionar, acerco rápidamente su cuerpo hacia el y lo beso justo en los labios con un firme y experimentado tacto uno que nunca le avían dado a él, le precio que ella ejercía sobre su boca apenas la necesaria presión y no hubo ninguna incomodidad entre ellos unidos en un perfecto beso.

Más no duro lo suficiente la sensación placentera que recorría todo su cuerpo porque ella se separo de él y mordió con rudeza su labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar arrancándole un quejido de dolor después la lengua de ella lamio la herida que ella misma le provoco en la boca de él y justo después de lamerla chupo el carmesí liquido del el labio provocándole un ligero aumento en el dolor mas no incomodidad incluso algo de placer.

Tan rápido y repentino como fue aquel beso fue el abrupto final de la caricia ella sin mas explicación se separo y lo dejo solo bajo la oscuridad de las mantas al salir de la poca protección que tenía en estas.

Cientos de preguntas rondaron en su cabeza **¿porque salió de la carreta?, ¿que avía sucedido?, ¿esas palabras eran ciertas o no?, ¿esto solo fue un juego? **Solo esta última idea se manifestó en su voz con apenas un pequeño murmullo. Esto solo fue un juego.

Las palabras de él no pasaron desapercibidas a los sensibles oídos de su compañera aun debajo de aquella tormenta.

**¿QUÉ?** grito ella desde fuera de la careta.

El al escuchar el grito salió de su ensimismamiento para ver que estaba pasando y exigirle respuestas.

Pero su intención de pedir respuestas se esfumo rápidamente al ver los ojos de ella llenos de furia y su cola completamente erizada, ella se encontraba parada sobre el asiento pero inclinada hacia la caja para encararlo y posando sus manos en la misma, quedando el rostro de ella a escasos centímetros de el de él.

**Como te atreves a decir que esto fue solo un juego, estúpido, idiota, imbécil **y los insultos hacia el no pararon hubo tantos que incluso algunos no los conocía y el era una persona educada, después empezaron en otros idiomas siguiendo así por aproximadamente tres minutos. Hasta que a ella le falto el aire.

El no la interrumpió un tanto por la sorpresa de la reacción y también porque creyó que dejarla desaojarse de lo que fuera que ella pensara que él había hecho era mejor.

Pero cuando el aire le falto a ella lo abofeteo con furia, él no se esperaba esa reacción solo una vez antes la había encontrado en ese estado, cuando él le oculto la información sobre su pueblo natal.

**¿Que te sucede Horo?** cuestiono empezando a molestarse por la actitud de ella.

A lo que ella le dio la espalda parándose sobre el asiento y contesto con amargura y con un fuerte sonrojo el cual fue el verdadero motivo de darle la espalda. **Nada que mi estúpido compañero se excita mas con una bolsa de monedas que con migo. **

**Pero no te preocupes que si en mis ves un lobo eso tendrás para pasar la noche, por eso tome tu sangre en el beso…**

Laurens se paro ya estaba completamente convencido esto no era un juego no era una mentira en realidad ella lo deseaba y el la deseaba por igual, tanto que dolía, ahora incluso su fría mente le gritaba. _Tómala, tómala entre tus brazos y disfruta el placer de su piel._

El la abraso por la espalda cruzando sus brazos por la cintura de ella y la acerco a su pecho susurrándole un **te quiero** al oído.

Un ligero temblor recorrió el cuerpo de ella sorprendiéndola sí que estaba nerviosa entre los brazos de él, y savia que en llegado este punto no tendría marcha atrás y en verdad ella así lo deseaba.

No lo supo pero ese ligero temblor en el cuerpo de ella era lo que Lawrence necesitaba para darse confianza de seguir al notar que estaba tan nerviosa como él.

**No cabe duda que eres savia,** comento cerca de la oreja de ella a modo de tranquilizarse.

**¿A que te refieres?**

**A que ni siquiera pude llevar la cuenta de los insultos que me dedicaste.**

* * *

¡¡¡¡¡En el siguiente capítulo habrá lemmon, lemmon para todos tanto lemmon que picaran los ojos!!!!!

No sé, solo espero que Lawrence no lo arruine.

**SIEMPRE SE AGRADECEN LAS OPINIONES. **

Posdata: la serie no me pertenece, pertenece a su(s) dueños y como ya dije no soy yo, así que solo tomo a los personajes para crear una historia que me agrade ya que estoy cansado de esperar que aclaren la relación.


End file.
